The Monster Of Mountain Lab
by BillGaither
Summary: Medic's New invention brings havoc to Mountain Lab...


The Monster of Mountain Lab

It is a cool and bright day at the mountain lab, one of Red teams secluded and relaxing outposts. Nine members of red team reside here either assisting or guarding the sensitive research that goes on here. Medic and Engineer are the head developers at Mountain Lab, with everyone else protecting their sensitive research. With several breakthrough discoveries that have temporarily crippled Blu, all of Red team enjoys a well-deserved break where Medic and Engie experiment and passions flare. As Spy and Sniper make love in the shower the rest of Red, except Scout and Soldier who are missing, is in the testing chamber. Heavy stands completely naked and he sucks tongues with Medic while the rest of the team masturbates. Today is a great day for Red team. Medic cock enhancement procedure will make Red team the most powerful homosexuals in the world. Medic has modified an Medi gun which will cause Heavy's cock to grow to gargantuan lengths. Heavy steps into the chamber before kissing Medic once more. Medic activates the charge and Heavy's head soon raises in pleasure as his cock throbs and bursts with semen. Suddenly heavy screams in pain and his cock grows to a massive size before completely absorbing heavy, much to the team's shock. The giant penis monster flopped around belching out massive amounts of semen. It then proceeds to break through the glass enclosure, it grabs Pyro with it's mouth throwing Pyro straight in the air. It then proceeds to swallow Pyro whole as it veins bulge and belches cum making a disturbing gasping sound. The other flee as Medic is carries off by soldier as he cries at the loss of Heavy. The cock monster slithers up into the vents.

While the Red team is in panic Solider is violently raping Scouts tight anus. "THIS IS THE LAST TIME, THE LAST TIME YOU WILL EAT MY FUCKING BBQ RIBS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! IF I CATCH YOU EATING THEM AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY TEAR YOU A SECOND ASSHOLE JUST FOR MYSELF AND MY AMERICAN COCK" Soldier held Scout face down fucking him harder and harder. Scout loves hates sex. After a few short thrusts Solider cums in Scouts anus. As he pulls out A Really loud sound comes from the air vents as the giant penis monster drops down into the room. Soldier and Scott were stunned. Soldier runs, but to no avail penis monster grabs him by the mouth thrusts them up into the air. Solider goes apeshit and uses American kung fu on the penis minster but that too fails. Soldier's arm slides down the penis's mouth. The penis monster slams down soldier from side to side as he screams like a Korean schoolgirl. The penis monster then swings the battered solider in the air, swallowing him whole. The soldier fights his way down the monster's cock, seeing his fists bulging through the urethra. Scout takes this time to fun away clenching his battered anus at the same time. As scout limps to the control room he passes by sniper and spy, hearing spy screaming at sniper the safe word. Sniper ignores the spy, Scout shutters as he hears Sniper tossing bottles of jarate at spy, with spy moaning louder than ever before. Finally, the naked Scout reaches the right to control room and finds entire team red disarray with Medic crying his eyes out. Scout can barely get a word out before the door opens again. It's Miss Pauling. Scout looks down to see a subtle bulge in her skirt. Pauling then silences the team and speaks up "I can held fix your little issue, but under one condition, Scout, becomes my personal servant. "Scout's heart jumps and agrees to Pauling's condition, he bends his ass over and wiggles it to Medic. Medic notices Scout's damaged anus. He takes out his Quickfix and fixes his anus. Scout thanks Medic and kisses him one last time. Pauling then springs into action and drops several condoms full of cum onto the floor, it reeks. The vents rattle and the Penis monster drops out of the vent. Pauling pulls out a modified Medigun and points it at the cock monster and pop the charge. It begins to shrink before spitting out Pyro and Soldier. Soon heavy is visible again is laying in a pool of cum in a coma. Red team is overjoyed. Medic tends to Heavy and checks his pulse, when he realizes Heavy is alive, he is overjoyed. He rips off his lab coat with his cock throbbing. As a massive gay orgy starts Pauling grabs Scout and whisks him away.

In the bathroom Pauling begins to undress Scout, they can hear Sniper and Spy still going at it in the shower. Pauling pulls down her skirt revealing her erect penis to Scout. Scout becomes instantly hard and grabs her cock with both of his hands and slowly licks up and down. Her sucks on her tip and looks her straight into the eyes. Scout gently squeezes her balls and hold out a small martini glass he kept just for the occasion. Pauling gently blew a load into the glass. Scout sniffed the glass savoring her scent before downing the cum in one shot, tasting all the flavors it had to offer. Pauling's cum was slightly salty, with creamy undertones, with hints of cherry and pomegranate. As Scout savors her cum, Pauling is unamused, her wasn't the romantic type. She grabs Scouts head and forced her cock all the way down. She blows a second load as cum shoots out of Scouts nose. She then pulls out something very special, Medic modified cock enhancement gun. "Just a few tweaks and I got it working like a charm!" Pauling giggles. Scout and Pauling sit in an empty bathtub as Pauling position the cock enhancer under her testicles. As she activates it her balls begin to swell. She keeps it on and constantly cums, letting out massive orgasms as she does so. Finally, she shuts it off after the entire bathtub is full of Pauling's cum. Scout positions Pauling cock under his ass and squats down. Scout moans as he takes all of Pauling's girth, only stopping to drinks some of the cum he is bathing in. As Pauling cums and Scout orgasms the cock enhancer falls into the bathtub of cum and shorts out. As it malfunctions Pauling yells as her cock begin to grow to a massive size. Scout tries to escape but slips on a puddle of Pauling's cum. Then Pauling's cock grows so huge it breaks the bathtub and falls onto Scout. Pauling groans as her cock begins to fill all the bathroom before she orgasms. When Pauling orgasms, she lets out the largest cumshot known to man. Cum explodes from every corner of the red base like a massive bomb. The are no survivors.

The End.


End file.
